Commiserating
by crystal rose2
Summary: Sometimes, the ones who understand you best aren't even from your own show. Read on to see who the Inuyasha gang turn to when they get on each other's nerves. Written for Aria's 100-Word Crossover Challenge on Aria's Ink.
1. Clueless

Chapter One—Clueless 

"Feh, women," Inuyasha muttered. "You call her a bitch, and she doesn't mind. You tell her she looks like your old girlfriend, and she goes ballistic."

"You're telling me," his black-haired, green-jacketed friend said. "She _always_ tells me to be more like my manga self. As if it's that easy!"

"What is it with women and romance?" Inuyasha groused. "Kagome's always on my case about being more 'sensitive' and channelling my 'female side'. Feh!"

"It's not my fault I'm so different from _him_. Takeuchi-san let the animators have free reign," the other said. "Now I'm stuck with this ugly-ass jacket."


	2. The Trouble with Reincarnation

Chapter Two—The Trouble with Reincarnation 

"He _always_ looks at me and sees Kikyo!" Kagome complained for the hundredth time.

"Well, _he_ always compares me to the princess!" the girl before her said in despair. "She's been dead for a thousand years!"

The two women clinked their coffee mugs together and brooded silently. "One day, Inuyasha's going to get the shock of his life," Kagome said threateningly. "No more ramen for him!"

"Yeah," her companion agreed, an evil glow in her eye. "One day, Darien's gonna come home to find that damn jacket of his torn to shreds!"

"Those two don't know what's coming to them."


	3. When Animals Attack

Chapter Three—When Animals Attack 

Shippou rolled the rubber ball Kagome gave him to the wall and watched it roll back to him. He was bored and the only other living being in the room with him was a talking white cat with a moon symbol on his forehead, and right now, said cat was sleeping. He didn't have a clue where Inuyasha was (probably out eating ramen), Kagome was bitching with her weird blonde friend, Sango was nowhere to be seen and Miroku was probably out womanizing again.

"Don't even try it," the cat mumbled.

"Nuts," Shippou said, dropping the scissors on the floor.


	4. What, Me Worry?

Chapter Four—What, Me Worry? 

Sango frowned, looking out the window and wondering what the errant monk was doing. Was he feeling up another unsuspecting woman and asking her to bear his son? That pervert.

"You have to stop that," a British-accented voice said from the windowsill. "You're only going to feed his ego, you know."

Sango sighed; the cat was right. Miroku was already way too egotistical as it was. If he found out that she thought about him practically every minute of the day, he'd only take that as carte blanche to rub her ass.

"Hmm, I wonder what he's doing right now?"


	5. Listen to Your Elders

Chapter Five—Listen to Your Elders 

"You know, you should really tell Sango how you feel."

Miroku raised his eyebrow at the pink-haired kid from the future but didn't say anything. "You never know, she might agree to bear your kid."

"Aren't you a little young to know about these things?" he asked, biting back a grin. Imagine, a man of his expertise getting love advice from a mere child!

"I'm older than you think," she replied mysteriously. "Besides, I think she likes you too, although I have no idea why," she added under her breath.

"It's the ponytail," he said sagely. "Women dig the ponytail."

---

Well, that's my answer to Aria's 100-Word Crossover Challenge. The point of the 100-word challenge was to write a crossover fic using only two characters from each show, the trick being that one of them remains unnamed. If you're familiar with the anime Sailor Moon, then it shouldn't be too hard to figure out which characters I used in each ficlet. But just in case you're not familiar with the show, here's the cast list in order of appearance:

**Clueless: Inuyasha and Anime Darien** (I say 'Anime Darien' because, if you know how the show works, there're two sides to this character: the hotter, more romantic Manga Mamoru and the less-than-thrilling Anime Darien. Anime Darien was borne out of the crazy notion that Manga Mamoru needed some personality tweaking—which he _didn't_—and as a result, we get a character that's the complete opposite of his manga counterpart. Also, the animators decided to clothe Anime Darien in nothing but the most hideous green jacket and lavender pants combination, which is what he is commiserating with Inuyasha about.)

**The Trouble with Reincarnation: Kagome and Serena**

**When Animals Attack: Shippou and Artemis** (I feel as though I have to explain this one, but I don't know where to begin. The trouble with 100-word challenges is that, obviously, you can't go past a hundred words so you're kind of left hanging in the middle of a crucial part. I have no idea what Shippou was doing with scissors, although I sincerely hope that he's not planning on murdering Artemis the talking cat in his sleep, which is what I feared most people might be thinking. I was going more along the lines of him giving Artemis a hideous haircut, not first-degree murder, but you're welcome to your own interpretation ;)

**What, Me Worry?: Sango and Anime Luna** (The British accent was my broad hint that this is Anime Luna, who for some reason the dubbers at DiC decided to make British. Makes no sense, since it was actually Artemis who spent a number of years there with Mina when she was Sailor V, but go figure.)

**Listen to Your Elders: Miroku and Rini** (I _absolutely_ dig the ponytail.)

Reviews are more than welcome so please leave some.


End file.
